


group work

by imposterhuman



Series: parkner week 2019 and parkner halloween week 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hufflepuff Peter Parker, M/M, No Angst, Pining, Soft Peter Parker, parkner halloween week 2019, slytherin harley keener, soft harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Harley was going to jinx his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Stark was wonderful, really, except when he paired him and Peter together for a project. Then, he was the very wizard that gave Slytherin House a bad name.





	group work

**Author's Note:**

> for day 3: witches, magic
> 
> enjoy!

Harley was going to jinx his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Stark was wonderful, really, except when he paired him and Peter together for a project. Then, he was the very wizard that gave Slytherin House a bad name. 

It wasn’t that Harley had a problem with group work; on the contrary, he loved working with MJ, his fellow Slytherin and one of his best friends. It was just that he maybe, possibly, had a very small crush on the Hufflepuff he was partnered with. It wasn’t his fault; he wasn’t sure how people were able to spend time around the absolute perfection that was Peter Parker and  _ not  _ fall head over heels with the boy. 

Harley shot Professor Stark and the board that showed the pairings a death glare. Why couldn’t he had gotten MJ? She might have teased him, but anything was better than making a fool of himself in front of his crush. 

“Hey, Harley!” Peter said, demonstrating Hufflepuff House’s infinite capacity for cheerfulness. He sat down next to Harley and took out his quill. “It seems like we’re partners.”

“Yeah,” Harley swallowed around the sudden dryness in his throat. In his defense, Peter looked  _ really  _ good in his yellow tie. “Our topic is acromantulas, right?”

“Yep,” Peter dug in his bag for a second, taking out a sheaf of parchment. “Here are my notes; we can start with these and go from there.”

Harley blinked at him in shock. “Are you sure you’re not a Ravenclaw?” he teased, casting a look down at his own basically blank paper. “Because that was a Ravenclaw move.”

“Shut up,” Peter mumbled, blushing fiercely. “I just like spiders, okay?”

“I heard there are acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest,” Harley said. “Last time I went, though, I couldn’t find any. But, hey, the centaurs are pretty cool.”

Peter smacked his arm. “You idiot!” he hissed. “Acromantulas will eat you without hesitation! I thought Slytherins were supposed to be smart?”

“Nah, we just act like we are,” Harley leaned back in his chair, smirking. It was a little pathetic for his heart to skip a beat because Peter touched him, and he tried to ignore the giddy feeling in his chest. “It’s part of our superiority complex. Really, we only have one House brain cell and I’m pretty sure it’s with MJ.”

“Not Professor Stark?” asked Peter. 

They looked up to the front of the classroom in tandem, where Professor Stark was lighting small piles of old work on fire with his wand. Keeping with his theme, the fires were Slytherin green, in case people forgot who his favorite House was. Harley had never been prouder to be a Slytherin.

“No,” he said seriously. “Not Professor Stark.”

Peter made a face. “Anway,” he said, expertly changing the subject. “Acromantulas?”

“Big, scary, gross,” Harley listed on his fingers. “There, all done.”

“Not even close,” Peter shook his head and smiled, entertained despite himself. Harley counted it as a win. “Want to come to the library after class to do some research with me? We probably need some actual facts.”

“Or, and hear me out, we go found an actual acromantula and ask it stuff,” said Harley, leaning closer. His voice was utterly serious, but he couldn’t stop the smirk twitching on his lips. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“We can walk to the library together,” Peter decided, ignoring Harley completely. “We both have Potions after this, right? We can go right after that.”

“Yeah,” Harley resolutely did not blush. “Sounds like a plan.”

He realized after a minute of staring at Peter’s wide smile he had willingly subjected himself to  _ research _ , one of life’s great evils, in the name of hanging out with his crush. He couldn’t bring himself to take it back, though, not when Peter was chattering on happily about their project. Harley really was whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
